Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to an apparatus and a method for treating a substrate, and more particularly, relate to a substrate treating apparatus for cleaning a substrate and a method thereof.
Various processes such as photolithography, etching, ashing, ion implantation, and film deposition are performed on a substrate so as to manufacture a semiconductor device or a liquid crystal display. A substrate cleaning process for removing various contamination materials and particles attached to a substrate surface may be performed before and after each unit process for fabricating a semiconductor device.
Various methods such as spraying a chemical, a treating solution including a gas, or a treating solution with a vibration are used as a cleaning process to remove various contamination materials and particles remaining on the substrate surface.
It is possible to remove remaining contamination materials and particles on the substrate surface by providing a shock wave to a substrate using a liquid of a small size within a range where the substrate is not damaged. However, it may be possible to generate a liquid with a size which is maximally several tens μm.